


【圆顺】靠岸

by suchlessknowledge



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchlessknowledge/pseuds/suchlessknowledge
Summary: 他心里那只漂泊的客船，最终靠了岸。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	【圆顺】靠岸

靠岸

现背/OOC/碎片/全部都是乱写

如果不是这样百般周全，要怎样表演，顺应你的心意，像哑剧里挥手和泪眼。

全圆佑拿着毛巾站在后台擦汗，他刚从舞台上走下来，额间的汗水顺着额角滑下。权顺荣的声音通过音响传到他耳朵里，也传到所有人的耳朵里。

顺荣啊，他心里想。如果站在舞台上，能感受到纯粹的幸福就好了。他不由自主的停下了擦汗的手，那边崔胜澈在催他换衣服他也没听见，还是站在后台的边缘，那里也看不到权顺荣，只是稍微离他近了点。全圆佑想，权顺荣总是喜欢坐在舞台边上，可是现在，也在和粉丝互动着，所以他连背影都没瞧见么。他喃喃着权顺荣的名字，“顺荣啊。”他说。崔胜澈从后面跑过来叫他，站在升降梯旁边的主唱队也没太注意到他，还是尹净汉推了他一把。

崔胜澈正好过来了，和尹净汉对视了一眼，“圆佑，快点，这个时候发什么呆呢？”

全圆佑回过神的时候已经被崔胜澈拉走了，舞台上的灯光暗了下来，连带着后台也一片漆黑。工作人员打开手电筒，全圆佑勉强看着路，被地上的电线绊了一下，险些摔倒，还在听崔胜澈唠叨着，刚才叫他没听见，不然这会儿也不用打着灯摸黑找路。全圆佑听着也没什么很大的感觉，他非常平静的打断了崔胜澈的话，“知道了哥，对不起，下次不会发呆了。”他站在升降梯旁边的时候，主唱队已经在舞台上表演了，“一会儿结束公演了之后，可以和顺荣出去待一会儿么？”

全圆佑不得不承认自己是个很无趣的人。就算他不承认，权顺荣也会在他面前肆意而又张扬的笑着说，“圆佑啊。”他不知道这件事有什么好笑的，但是权顺荣确实笑的眼泪都出来了，“圆佑真的很无趣啊。”

无趣没有什么不好的，谁能保证自己每时每刻的人生都精彩纷呈，他只是不太善于表达自己。如果说在遇到权顺荣之前，全圆佑还对自己即将踏上爱豆生活的征途抱有一丝沉闷的不安，在遇到权顺荣之后，好像过于心安理得的把自己安于一隅。

“可是有人天生就不太爱说话，我们有这么多人，让我多担待一些也没什么关系。”全圆佑又想起权顺荣趴在天台的栏杆上的时候笑着对他说的话了，楼顶的风卷席了一点秋日的凉意，吹乱了他有点长的刘海，可是权顺荣好像并不怎么在意，还在跟他开玩笑，“音频重叠率又小了一点，感谢圆佑。”

而他们又是什么时候开始靠的这样近的呢？是在坐练习室的地板上头靠着头看着前辈们在舞台上表演的视频的时候，还是时不时就跑到公司没有人的楼顶的天台去吹风的时候，全圆佑不太记得了。出道之后他们就很少去天台吹风了，没有那么多时间去愁那些看不见的东西。权顺荣总是一副什么都不担心的乐天派样子，他所有的辛苦都藏起来，连全圆佑都没怎么见过。

他们第一次拿一位的时候，是那天晚上的事情。那天晚上他们聚餐的时候权顺荣并不像往常那样活跃的样子，当然兴致还是很高。大家都很高兴，他也就只是缩在角落里微微笑着，过了一会儿也只是说着“有点热，出去吹吹风”这样的话走出去了。

“顺荣好像喝的有点多。”尹净汉的目光落在权顺荣面前空着的烧酒瓶子上，“我去看看。”

“我去吧。”全圆佑没有多说，他只是默默的拿了大衣走出去了，也没什么人在意，大家还是很高兴的在一起说说笑笑。

“你在哪里？”全圆佑出门之后左右望了望没望到他的身影，拿出手机发了条短信。

“我想去天台坐会儿，圆佑要来么？”对面很快回了他的信息，几乎是秒回的状态了，“圆佑不要来。”

什么嘛，全圆佑心想着。不太能喝酒的话就不要喝那么多啊，这会儿又不知道在说什么胡话了。

几年之后全圆佑问权顺荣，“圆佑不要来”的意思到底是想不想让他去。权顺荣笑的狡黠，故意吵着嚷着，“圆佑真的很无趣啊。”然后他的声音低下来，只有他们两个人能听到了。权顺荣把全圆佑环在他肩膀上的手臂打掉，去推他的腰，“不要来的意思就是，不要来。”

全圆佑有时候也会想，如果那天晚上自己真的没有去，事情又会不会走到今天这一步。可是他心里清楚，这不过是没什么意义的伪命题。他们像什么磁铁的南北极，绕了几圈最终还是要碰在一起。

那天晚上权顺荣在天台等了没多久全圆佑就走到了，吃饭的地方原来离公司也不太远。好像喝的确实有点多，四月末五月初的风算不得冷了，却还是有些凉意，但是权顺荣的脸红扑扑的，大概是烧酒的温度。

全圆佑突然很想咬一口，他向来没有特别的口腹之欲，但是初夏的微风里在他面前晃来晃去的草莓大福让他有些想念甜品的味道。权顺荣没让他自己在那里想多久，他像往常一样把全圆佑往身边拽，整个人挂在全圆佑脖子上嘟嘟囔囔又絮絮叨叨。全圆佑沉默的听着他说，类似于终于拿了一位，圆佑要相信我啊，我说的吧，一定可以拿一位的，这样意思相同语序不同的话，他不太能记得清具体的语句了，因为当时他在费劲的把卡在他和权顺荣之间的大衣外套抽出来给权顺荣披上，又要回应他“圆佑不开心么，怎么一句话都不说”这样无理的问题，而他温温热热的鼻息尽数喷在他的脖颈之处，划过他脸颊的指尖却带着些许凉意。

晚上还是有些冷，又喝了酒，着凉就不好了。全圆佑尽量让自己心无旁骛的给权顺荣把衣服披上了，面前的人就着他张开双臂的瞬间灵活的往他怀里一钻，突然安静了下来。他们之间的距离有些太近了，近到全圆佑都不用想就知道他越来越快的心跳就在权顺荣耳边被他尽数听了去，他自己也听到了。但是他无意解释什么，只是拍了拍权顺荣的腰示意他不要闹。

他低头的时候权顺荣也抬起头看他，他那双眸子，怎么能那么璀璨，就那样直直的盯着他。全圆佑把目光移开了，他心里一动，突然惊觉那里已经全部都是他。

“圆佑不开心么？”权顺荣还在问他，“可是我觉得最近想要的都得到了，所以很开心。”他在全圆佑怀里蹭了蹭，往后退了一步，也并不期待全圆佑有什么回答，好像他这个人只是个站在他面前听他说话的木偶，“可是，还有一件事，如果也做完的话就更圆满了。”

“什么？”全圆佑的目光在夜里空无一人的街道上乱晃。

“圆佑。”权顺荣抬起手在他面前画了个圈，没有什么意义的挥了挥，“想和圆佑在一起。”

全圆佑从未想过只要一句话，他在权顺荣面前就一败涂地。

他几乎是下意识的一把抓住了权顺荣在他面前乱挥的手，权顺荣大概是被他抓疼了，皱了皱眉头却还是笑了，“圆佑当我喝醉了。”

“你在开玩笑。”全圆佑觉得自己心跳的更快了，他的声音也在抖，一切都乱套了。

“我没有。”权顺荣还是那样看着他，说着矛盾的话，眼里全是笑意，“我在开玩笑啊。”

“你不要后悔，后悔也没用。”全圆佑很少这样强硬的说话，他比权顺荣高一点，正好可以把他整个人都搂在怀里，“顺荣啊。”但是突然又不知道应该说什么了，他们只是互相望着。

“圆佑。”权顺荣又叫他的名字，他不再看着他了，但是伸出手指戳了戳全圆佑的胸口，语气也很欢快，“为什么心跳的这么快？”

全圆佑最后也不用想念草莓大福的味道了，甜品的味道当然是甜的。

像他的嘴唇一样。

所以，是这样在一起的，全圆佑不会忘。他觉得权顺荣那天晚上根本就没有喝的多醉，但是这都不重要了，一切都刚刚好。就像他说，这一件事，如果也做完的话就更圆满了。那天的月落很好看，就算不是满月也觉得很圆满，风很轻，也不冷了，云墙推开晨幕之时，他们不会分开了。

真的么。

全圆佑有些茫然。

前几天在宿舍的时候他照例躺在床上打游戏，权顺荣推门进来了，往床上一趴，滚两圈就滚进他怀里。他没在意，顺手把人往怀里捞了捞。怀里的人自己寻了个舒服的位置，靠在全圆佑身上，开口跟他说话，“圆佑在干什么。”

“打游戏。”全圆佑躺在那里只能看到他的头顶，得空之余忍不住上手揉了揉柔软的头发。权顺荣刚洗过澡，刚吹干的头发柔软的不像话，从他的指尖溜走了。

他以为没什么，他们之前也总是这样。权顺荣会等他把这局结束，然后去抢他的手机，嚷嚷着，“圆佑不要打游戏了！”这是最平常的事，他的本意一般也只是把这局完成了之后就放下手机。这是他们之间很平常的对话吧，全圆佑想。那天他像往常一样把游戏关掉，伸出手想要去捏一捏他的脸颊肉，却意外的指尖湿润。

权顺荣在哭啊。

全圆佑有一瞬间的无措，他几乎是立刻从床上弹了起来，连带着怀里的人也坐了起来。他抓着权顺荣的肩膀，眼泪顺着下巴落在他灰色的睡裤上，晕成深色，特别显眼。

这如果是什么别的谁，全圆佑觉得自己心里也不会这样不平静。可是这个人，自己面前这个人，他会这样哭么？现在也不是在什么颁奖典礼上，也不是演唱会看着粉丝流下感动的泪水，有什么理由么？权顺荣是会这样的人么？全圆佑心里有一百个疑问，想要帮他抹去脸上的眼泪，被权顺荣推开了手。

他心里顿了一下，好像有什么在把他的心往下扯。但是他觉得权顺荣不是这样的人，于是也只是装着心里强烈的不安，半开玩笑的揉了揉他的脸颊，说了一句，“顺荣怎么哭了，一会儿被弟弟们看到又要笑话你。”

“圆佑是这样想的么？”权顺荣擦擦眼泪也笑了，“圆佑啊。”

他又在念他的名字，像很多个夜晚窝在他脖颈处无意识的撒娇。权顺荣贯会粘人的，和他在一起的时候也没有隐藏什么，经常凑上来也不说什么别的，只是念他的名字，正着念，反着也念，全圆佑听惯了他在自己耳畔闹腾着和弟弟们吵架，也习惯了他笑着往自己身上倒又滚到地上，也见过他抱着自己哇哇大哭的说着“拿一位了”或者什么别的奖，又或者被什么事情感动。

“我们分手吧。”

他没听过这句话。

全圆佑以为权顺荣什么情绪都是外显的，但是现在看来，他善于隐藏自己的疲惫和不安，而自己只是他生命中路过的一个……一个什么呢。全圆佑斟酌着词句，一时竟然想不出什么合适的词来。他们难道就可以用朋友这样的词盖过这几年在一起的时间么？

说要在一起的也是他，说要分开的也是他。自己像是从未走近他的身旁，从那一刻起全圆佑才开始思考权顺荣和自己之间，他好像从来都不是像自己想的一样那么了解他。他以为他所有的情绪都会摆出来让他知道，开心也好，不开心也好。这么说来，自己本来以为攥住了的什么东西，其实或许根本就没有来到身旁。

“你至少要告诉我为什么。”全圆佑不相信他一时的话。

面前的人左右闪躲着他的目光，末了叹了口气，“有一点累，当然，和圆佑没什么关系，圆佑不要误会。”

“哦。”全圆佑有些无奈，“你有点累，最近。”他自顾自的说着，并不想管对面有没有什么回应，“编舞也很累，录音也很累，很快我们就要去日本巡演了，都很累，准备这些事情什么的。”

“圆佑……”

“累了就休息一下。”全圆佑还是揉了揉他柔软的头发，并用更高的声音来掩盖。

全圆佑晚上躺在床上的时候完全睡不着，他睁着眼睛盯着天花板，数看不见的星星。

权顺荣当然是回去了，他走出全圆佑房间的时候已经和他平时的状态一般无二了。全圆佑甚至还听到夫胜宽问他有没有吃维生素这样的问题，被他故作嫌弃一样的回绝了，他又和弟弟们在一起打打闹闹，后来可能是因为回房间了，他也就听不太清那边的动静。大家都去睡了，第二天还要赶行程。全圆佑睡不着，权顺荣现在会安然的睡着么？全圆佑想着，心里实在有些烦，干脆把手机拿出来想给权顺荣发消息。

权顺荣在想什么，他第一次觉得这样看不透。那他现在能睡着么，还是也在想些什么。权顺荣到底为什么不开心，是压力太大了还是遇到什么事了，是家里的事情还是公司的事情？可是说到底，权顺荣会有什么难过而不说出来，甚至一点都不表现出来么？全圆佑回想他们以前在一起的时候，不是没有哭过，只是为日常生活中细微的小事，如今看来都可以忽略不计的困难。什么编舞遇到了问题，录音不顺利。可是，今天难道能一样么？

还是说，是自己惹他不开心了？全圆佑在手机上打了一大段话想要发过去，又被他一个字一个字的删掉了，末了只是发了几个字，问他睡了没。

对面回的很快，可能也正在看手机。

“上去聊聊。”全圆佑又思考了一下，想问权顺荣要不要去天台吹吹风。他看着聊天软件上“正在输入”的提示出现又消失，最后对面只给他回了一个，“明天还有行程，早点休息”。于是他也不好说什么，互相道了晚安。

“知秀哥。”全圆佑第二天在签售的后台问洪知秀，“顺荣不是直来直去的人么？”

洪知秀不知道他们之间有什么嫌隙，有些奇怪的看了他一眼，权顺荣还坐在镜子前面化妆，他和全圆佑站的地方有点远，权顺荣听不到。

“为什么突然这样问？”洪知秀手上在整理衣服，还是认真的想了一下，“顺荣……多数时候都是吧，怎么了，吵架了？”

全圆佑没什么表情，只是说没有，感觉顺荣最近有点累，很疲倦的样子。

洪知秀安慰他，说大家最近都挺累的，权顺荣还是看起来很外向的乐观主义，可能只是熬夜熬的狠了，又不像十几岁那样那么能熬。夫胜宽从另一边走过来趴在洪知秀肩膀上打趣他，“圆佑哥心疼了。”

全圆佑没有否认，他只是点点头，淡淡的说了一句，“嗯。”

谁都看不出来权顺荣和他之间有什么问题，全圆佑实在不明白权顺荣为什么要提分手。

甚至那天晚上之后，这件事就像是没发生一样。不过他们被行程的忙碌推着向前走，好像暂时也没有什么闲心来关注他们两个之间的问题。签售会上权顺荣拿起粉丝送的小熊耳朵，硬是要给全圆佑带上，又笑的快要滚到他身上。

“我们圆佑变成熊熊的话也会很可爱的对吧！”他挽着全圆佑的胳膊比了个耶，方便后面的粉丝拍照。全圆佑被他拉着，有些无奈。从他的角度看过去，能看到权顺荣环在他胳膊上的手指，他发现权顺荣又啃指甲了。

他有时候会给权顺荣剪指甲，因为他老是咬，全圆佑不能理解他为什么要咬指甲。

“是小baby才会做这样的事啊，咬指甲，要多幼稚。”全圆佑一边给他剪指甲一边故作鄙夷的姿态，“你别乱动，一会儿剪到手了怎么办。”

“就，紧张啊，不知不觉就咬了。”权顺荣趴在他背上，手从全圆佑胳膊下面伸过去，被全圆佑拉过来握在手里。他说话的时候呼吸都萦绕在耳畔，全圆佑真怕剪到他，不停的跟他说不要动。权顺荣左耳进右耳出，趴在全圆佑背上晃来晃去，一会儿头从左边探出来，一会儿又从右边探出来，气的全圆佑回过头去一把把人拉到怀里，恨不得把他整个人都圈起来。实际上也差不多了，怀里的小仓鼠安分了一会儿，又不自在的扭了扭，被全圆佑轻轻拍了拍屁股示意他安分点。

他是有点后知后觉这样暧昧的姿势了，权顺荣也不讲话，坐在那里玩手指。全圆佑还是从高一点的角度望过去，看到他红扑扑的脸颊，有心逗他。后来的事情全圆佑不太记得了，不过他记得那个吻应该挺甜的。

权顺荣还在乐此不疲的给他戴各种发卡，全圆佑也只当他兴致来了一直在迁就。谁看他们都不过是和往常一样的在繁忙的行程中自己给自己找点乐子。

可是权顺荣不对劲。

早上从车上下来的时候，权顺荣腿一软差点跪下，还好全圆佑接了一把。他们本来就走在最后，因此也没什么人在意。全圆佑扶了他一下，虽说他昨晚也没有睡的很好，但是至少还是睡着了。他看权顺荣眼下的黑眼圈，有些不自在的拉了他一把。

权顺荣又避开了，他推开全圆佑走到前面去了，也没有回头看他，也没有等他。

权顺荣一直在避开他。

演唱会快要结束的时候大家在舞台上四处走动，全圆佑站在舞台中间看权顺荣的背影，他又坐在舞台边上和粉丝互动。过了一会儿又站起来了，他们的目光在空气中非常短暂的碰了一秒，权顺荣就走过来了。

他还是在笑，很开心，眉眼之间都是满足。然后他走过来，他们额头靠在一起。

全圆佑唱完自己的part把麦放下了，他也不知道自己心里是怎么想的，把手里的毛巾往他们两个头上一盖，两个人的眼神又碰在一起，呼吸也靠的很近。

“你要亲我么？”权顺荣也把麦放下了，用只有他们两个人能听到的声音说。

全圆佑已经听到靠的比较近的粉丝的惊呼了，然后权顺荣又大笑着跑开了。他愣了一下，把落在地上的毛巾捡起来，不太能保证如果权顺荣在这里多呆几秒，自己会不会就真的去吻他，他们之间的距离那么近，连呼吸都缠在一起。

可是他们之间忽然又那么远。

所以全圆佑一定要拉权顺荣单独出去谈谈。演唱会中途他问了崔胜澈，能不能单独和权顺荣出去，崔胜澈让他先专心公演，一会儿结束之后再说。所以结束之后，全圆佑又蹭到崔胜澈身边了。正在整理衣服的人看了他一眼，有些担心的说，“会不会太累了，明天再说不行么？明天一整天都没什么事，可以休息。”

全圆佑没有讲话，只是摇了摇头。权顺荣到底为什么在台上一切如常，在台下就这样在不经意间把他推开，他一秒都不想等了。

“就去吧。”尹净汉从后面走过来，把手搭在崔胜澈肩膀上，“你不能指望一个人从头到尾都只有一副面孔，他只是之前藏得很好。”

“净汉哥也看出来了么？”全圆佑皱了皱眉头，“顺荣最近是不是不太对劲。”

三个人站在一起聊了几句，权顺荣换好衣服走了过来，于是他们不约而同的都把嘴闭上了。崔胜澈和尹净汉一起看向全圆佑，尹净汉还抬了抬下巴，示意他们先出去了。

“在说什么？”权顺荣有些莫名其妙的看了一眼看到他就走出去的两个人，又看了看全圆佑。在目光碰上的那一秒权顺荣就把眼神移开了，他想把刘海往上抓一抓，却忘记自己刚才因为觉得热，所以用发带绑起来了。于是他只好假装擦了擦额头的汗，尴尬的在空中画了个看不到的圈，“圆，圆佑，快走啦。”他一边瞄着全圆佑的动作一边往外走。

“你跟我走。”全圆佑一把把他拉过来。权顺荣被他拉着绊了一下，下意识的去拽全圆佑的胳膊。路过金珉奎的时候权顺荣还大呼小叫的跟他开了玩笑，可惜弟弟并不领情，有些懵懵懂懂的给两个哥哥挥了挥手，“圆佑哥和顺荣哥今天晚上不回去了么？”他问徐明浩。徐明浩正在和工作人员说话，没空兼顾两边，给他做了个“别管了”的手势，头又转回去了。

路过夫胜宽的时候权顺荣拍了拍他的肩膀，一副要和弟弟生离死别的表情。夫胜宽大概有点累，也没什么心思配合他哥的表演，只是咧开嘴笑了一下，眨了眨眼睛。

下车的时候大家陆续往酒店里走，全圆佑和崔胜澈比了个手势，又拖着权顺荣往反方向走。这会儿他倒是不说话了，两个人并肩当散步，也没走多远，站在一座不知名的石桥上看某条不知名的小溪穿城而过。

全圆佑不知道是不是应该先开口，他和权顺荣在一起的时候从来没觉得开启一个话题这么难。实际上他今天也并没想好要说什么，对于权顺荣跟他说“分手吧”这件事，到现在为止他都没有什么分手了的实感，除了有感到主动的疏离，也仅限于私下。他甚至怀疑那天发生的事情不过都是一场梦。

但是忘不掉指尖有点温热的湿意。全圆佑斟酌了半天，看落叶在小溪漂流而过都数也数不清，最后还是选择了最俗套的开头。

“你怎么了？”他问。

权顺荣没有立刻就回答。全圆佑心里乱七八糟的纠成一团，他实在不太善于处理这些事情，他们认识有多久了，九年还是十年？可是他们都没有真正吵过架。他们现在在吵架么？好像也不是，因为心平气和的站在一起。全圆佑才发现，这个事情的起因根本就不存在，关于“为什么会要提分手”这个问题，他从头到尾都没有摸到一丝线索。

就在他内心纠结的时候，权顺荣很平静的开口了，好像在说什么与他无关的事情。

但是他说，“圆佑啊。”他又没有哭，反而笑了一下，“你救救我吧。”

全圆佑吓了一跳。他迅速的抓住了权顺荣的手，下意识的在手心摩挲着。权顺荣任他抓着，也没什么反应，自顾自的说了好些话。

“也没什么，就是有一下子突然觉得好累。”他把手抽回来放在栏杆上，“但是没有办法停止这样的想法啊。感觉出道以后就一直像，怎么说呢。以前还有个具体的目标吧，一直想着要出道啊，要站在舞台上。可是一直像船一样漂来漂去。”权顺荣还有心情做了个漂来漂去的手势，全圆佑伸手盖住他的手腕，“一直漂来漂去的，很多事情也都不圆满，也做的不太好。”

“你还做的不好的话，就没人可以说自己做的好了。在练习室熬的夜，因为没人看见就当作从未发生过么？”全圆佑大概理解了他的心结在哪里，“可是为什么要提分手？”

“啊……”权顺荣小心翼翼的看了一眼全圆佑，“圆佑不觉得我很无趣么，也学不会怎么打游戏，每次看你玩还会觉得很困，圆佑觉得……”

“等一下。”权顺荣才说了一半就被打断了，全圆佑现在的心情就跟过山车一样此起彼伏。但他现在气的恨不得啃一口权顺荣的脸颊肉，“我要是要你一定要陪我打游戏，那我干脆找陪练当男朋友。”他看着权顺荣的脸颊，还是忍不住捏了一下，“你是特别的，独一无二的。”

“可是圆佑喜欢的事情我都想要参与。”权顺荣揉了揉被全圆佑捏过的地方，“真的很喜欢圆佑，一直都是。”他们的目光又碰上了，“最喜欢。”

全圆佑被他突如其来的直球打的措手不及。

“难道你觉得我一直是在很勉强的喜欢你么？”全圆佑快要气死了，“为什么突然这么不自信？”

“你看，可能这就是原因。”不知道为什么，权顺荣觉得心里轻松了不少，“大家觉得我就是应该一直特别自信，但其实每次都会紧张。”他把手伸到全圆佑面前，“所以会咬指甲，圆佑怎么不帮我剪指甲了？”

“都被你啃成这个样子了。”全圆佑攥着他的手在手心摩梭，“可是有什么关系，你会知道的。”

他们在异国他乡深夜的街头接吻，权顺荣靠在石桥的栏杆上，河道两边的树叶子全都落了。可是他现在大概也没有什么心情看那些树了，全圆佑让他乖一点，他好不容易才说服面前的人停下来，感觉自己要被嵌进这个栏杆里了。权顺荣往后仰，露出脖颈，搂着他的人像只猫一样凑上来轻轻咬了一口。

权顺荣打了他一下，他看着那条穿城而过的小河流，问他，“要是掉下去怎么办？”

“不要想这些乱七八糟的。”全圆佑放在他腰上的手搂的更紧了，“那我就跳下去找你，明天一起上社会新闻。”

回酒店的路上权顺荣收到夫胜宽的短信问他要不要换房间，他本来想说不要那么麻烦，看到对面连发了好几条，又是非常恳切的语气，心一软就答应了。

对面回的很快，权顺荣盯着那个“正在输入”的对话框还没有两秒钟夫胜宽的消息就发了过来，“就知道哥会答应的，一会儿帮圆佑哥把行李搬过来^^”

“胜宽也跟你说了？”全圆佑的手机响了一下，权顺荣凑过去，是李硕珉问他要不要换房间的消息。权顺荣笑着骂着两个弟弟太会看眼色，完全想不起来自己前天把夫胜宽拐走之后全圆佑和李硕珉站在他们身后幽怨的眼神。

洗完澡之后全圆佑摸到权顺荣床上钻进他被子里。怀里的人大概是实在有些累了，迷迷糊糊的已经快要睡着了。他被全圆佑惊醒，眼睛却不想睁开，眯着一条缝去推身边的人，“回你自己床上睡。”

“不要。”全圆佑难得跟他撒娇，“顺荣又要赶我走么，好伤心啊。”

权顺荣困得要死，哪里有心思跟他闹，“随便你，我好困。”

“嗯。”全圆佑从他身后抱上来，把他整个人圈在怀里，“晚安。”他声音本来就低，权顺荣都觉得快要听不见了，像是从很远的地方飘来的，他感觉一个很轻很轻的吻落在他额头上。

后来的事情就都不记得了，被子太柔软了，酒店的床也太柔软了，他早上醒的时候感觉自己整个人陷在棉花糖里，除了被他蹬掉的一点被子，脚有点冷。他把脚缩回来靠在全圆佑小腿上，身边的人昨晚不知道几点睡的，还没有醒。

权顺荣窝着他胸前环过来的手，也不知道他手整晚一直放在他脖颈下面麻了没有。他想坐起来，全圆佑手指动了动，下意识的拽住了他的衣尾。

也不是紧紧拽着，分明一挣就能挣开的，权顺荣以为他醒了，回头看了看他还睡着，没有一点要醒的意思。

“今天有什么安排么？”他坐在床边上摸出手机在群里发了消息。

三分钟过去了，还是一片死寂，估计没有人起来。权顺荣刷了这会儿手机，才想起来看一眼时间，才早上八点。

算了，他心里想，又躺回去了。身边的人自然而然的又环上来，他也就心安理得的窝在温暖的怀抱里。

谁还想提什么分手呢，权顺荣想了想，本也是一场闹剧，希望他不要放在心上就好。

几天后还是演唱会的日程。快要结束的时候大家站成一排一个一个的给粉丝说话，话筒传到全圆佑的时候，他追着权顺荣在舞台最边上与粉丝挥手的背影开口了，“我们Hoshi……”

权顺荣吓了一跳，转过来看他，他们的目光在舞台上又一次碰在一起。全圆佑看看他，又看看眼前的灯海，虽然看不清每个人的脸，每次也会因为给予这样的喜爱而感动。每个人都是一颗星星，汇聚在一起，汇成光亮。

“我们顺荣一直都做的很好了，最近跟我说有点累，可是今天飓风吹起来的时候，大家是不是也觉得，哇，风好大呀？”他有点忘记组织语句了，因此笑了一下，“大家来看我们的演唱会，能感受到幸福就好了。我也希望他站在舞台上的时候，也能感受到纯粹的幸福就好了。虽然，每次都说这次也不是很圆满，但是哪里有那么多正好的缘分。”

“我们和各位的相遇，就是最圆满的幸福了。”

“所以，”他走过去，拉着权顺荣的手举起来，“我们最近换了新的团戒，好看么？”

两枚戒指靠在一起，在灯光下格外的耀眼。

故事太长了。每一秒都平凡，可每一秒又都值得铭记，就从这里说起吧。

没关系，你的每一面，都欣然接受。

他有这些许不安，皆是无法隐藏起来，终于被谁注意到，融化在深秋的石桥上，落在溪水里漂走了。

他心里那只漂泊的客船，最终靠了岸。

END.


End file.
